Andy, You're A Star
by Mdnght2002
Summary: in an AU universe where a teen Bond is the star soccer player and teen geek Q is falling head over heels in love with him


Title: Andy, You're A Star  
Author: mdnght2002  
Beta: N/A

Series: James Bond  
Character(s): Bond, Q  
Genre: romance  
Rating: PG-13  
Word Count: 1172  
Summary: in an AU universe where a teen Bond is the star soccer player and teen geek Q is falling head over heels in love with him

Notes: lyrics are copyrighted to The Killers, any Bond characters copyrighted to MGM & Ian Fleming

_On the field I remember you were incredible_

_Hey shut up, hey shut up, yeah_

_On the field I remember you were incredible_

_Hey shut up, hey shut up, yeah _

_On the match with the boys, you think you're alone_

_With the pain that you drain from love_

_In a car with a girl, promise me she's not your world_

_Cause Andy, you're a star _

Q gazed up from his iPad to gaze out across the soccer field. He had been "bullied" by his friends to come see the match mainly because they were bribed with extra credit from one of their teachers if they went to at least three home games that year. He was sure that his friends were already passing the class with A's but it didn't hurt to have extra credit just in case. He pushed up his glasses further up the bridge of his nose and tried to pay attention to the game. Their team was ahead by five points and it seemed like they were going to win. He let his gaze scan the field until he spotted the one person he had figured would be on the field the entire game-James Bond.

Q shook himself out of his daydream that he had started to go into. Bond was already steady with one of the cheerleaders but that didn't stop Q from having wet dreams about him at night. He knew that Bond was the star soccer player for their high school and that he had earned several trophies so far this year alone for his performance on the team. His freshman year he was the player of the year. That was the year that he started to fall in love with the other boy. His parents had hoped that they would be a phase he was going through but it continued on until this year. They were both seniors and would go off to different colleges after the school year was over. He wished that he had the courage to tell James that he was in love with him.

Before too long, the game was over and their team had won. Q kept his gaze on James as he watched the other boy join the rest of his team. When he spotted James look up into the stands, he turned his gaze down at his iPad. He knew that James wasn't looking at him but it felt like it. Shaking slightly, he slowly made his way towards the parking lot with his friends to go to a local diner for dinner.

_Leave your number on the locker and I'll give you a call_

_Hey shut up, hey shut up, yeah_

_Leave your legacy in gold on the plaques that line the hall_

_Hey shut up, hey shut up, yeah _

Q slowly made his way down the narrow hallway towards his locker. He clutched his books close to his chest as he looked down at the ground. Today wasn't really a good day for him and he was glad that it was the weekend already. If only he could get out of the school without any of his bullies catching him maybe Friday night might be a good night for him to do a little D&D with his buddies…or maybe not. He wasn't really sure if his buddies were up to another campaign with him as the DM.

With his thoughts swirling around in his head, he nearly missed his locker. After backtracking a few steps, he fumbled with his books for a few moments as he tried to get them shifted over to one arm and he gazed up to put his code into his lock when he saw something sticking out from the top vent of his locker. Looking around, he snatched the paper from the vent and opened it to see a number printed in careful writing on it. He gazed at the name above the number and nearly dropped his books.

_'Dear God, why did he give me his number?'_ he thought to himself as he felt his cheeks burning slightly. _'Maybe he mixed my locker up with one of his many girlfriends. Yeah, that must be it. I highly doubt the renowned James Bond would leave me his phone number. That would be…insane. Yeah, that is the right word for it. Insane since Bond already has a girlfriend.'_

He gazed around to see if James Bond was around and quickly spotted him standing next to his locker with his soccer buddies surrounding him. James spotted Q staring at him and the other man gave Q a quick wink (which made Q blush a bit more) before he wandered away with his buddies, his backpack slung over one arm. Q quickly unlocked his lock and grabbed his bag before shoving all the books he needed for the weekend into it. After slamming his locker door shut, he locked it and slung his bag over his shoulder before disappearing into the crowd that made its way out of the large double doors of the school. Within moments, he was practically skipping his way towards the bus that would lead him home.

_On the streets, such a sweet face jumping in town_

_In the staff room the verdict is in_

_In a car with a girl, promise me she's not your world_

_Cause Andy, you're a star_

_In nobody's eyes but mine_

_Andy, you're a star_

_In nobody's eyes but mine_

_Andy, you're a star_

_In nobody's eyes_

_In nobody's eyes but mine_

As soon as he got to the bottom of the steps of the front of the building, he felt a hand grab his shoulders and pull him towards a secluded area of the front lawn. A pair of hands embraced his shoulders gently and he was shoved against a very muscular chest. "Took you long enough to get out here," a voice said in his ear. He instantly recognized the voice as belonging to James Bond. He blushed as he gripped his bag tightly with both hands. A chuckle emerged from Bond's lips and he rested his chin on Q's shoulder. "Don't worry. I am not here to steal your homework. I happen to be one of the better students on the team, if you were interested in knowing," he said in a slightly cocky tone of voice.

"That's good to hear," Q commented in a soft voice. Another chuckle from Bond and Q's blush deepened into a dark crimson. "So, is there a reason why you have me held captive?" The arms holding Q to Bond's chest slid off and down at the older man's site. "No reason," Bond said as he took a step away from Q. Q spun around to see Bond staring at him with a curious gaze on his face. _'Damn him. I wish he would stop playing me like a puppet,'_ he thought to himself bitterly.

Q was about to walk away when he felt a hand under his chin. He froze in his tracks. It seemed like Bond was quick both on and off the field. A smirk appeared on Bond's lips and Q was about to protest until he felt Bond's lips press against his own. Q wrapped his arms around Bond's waist and deepened the kiss a bit. The kiss seemed to last ages until they both parted for air. "Blimey," Q said in a breathless voice. "Do you do that with every girl you met or just me?" Bond chuckled deep in his throat and pecked Q's lips quickly. "Just for you," he said before detangling himself from Q's grasp. "More tonight, perhaps? My place?" Q merely nodded his head and watched as Bond waltzed away from him to join his team mates for a quick bite at their favorite diner. Q pressed his fingers to his lips for a few moments and quickly hurried to catch the bus to go home. Tonight was going to be interesting for both Bond and Q.

Author's note: I will add a sequel with smut if I get enough comments : 3


End file.
